


Aftermath of the Interview

by Kate_Lear



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/pseuds/Kate_Lear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random ficlet based on the first episode in the new BBC mini-series, inspired by the meeting between Mycroft and John. No real plot to speak of, just a scene that got stuck in my head & wouldn't leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of the Interview

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is meant to be a text message exchange. When it came to formatting & posting, I realised that I had actually no idea how such a thing should look! But hopefully it more or less works, despite formatting making it slightly wonky...

**From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:01am 31-Jan-2010

I advise you to keep this one. He's

the 1st of yr boyfriends who hasn't

either accepted my offer, or broken

up with you as soon as I met him.

MH

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:03am 31-Jan-2010

You don't meet them, you *kidnap* them.

& I don't have 'boyfriends'. Married to my work.

SH

 

 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:05am 31-Jan-2010

Very well, affairs, or flings, or whatever

you call them. You can't deny they've

existed – it’s quite a sizeable collection

by now. & they're just the ones I've met.

MH

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:08am 31-Jan-2010

Repeat: you don't meet them,

you *abduct* them. Could never

talk about my family without them

thinking 'Mafia'.

SH

 

 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:10am 31-Jan-2010

Sherlock, I’ll pay your rent for the

rest of the year if you tell me the

last time you admitted you even

HAD a family, much less discussed

them with anyone.

MH

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:18am 31-Jan-2010

Not the point. Anyway, JW & I

not involved. Not that it's any

of yr business.

SH

 

 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:20am 31-Jan-2010

Yes it is, I'm your brother. Believe

me, you're not the only one whose

life would be easier were this not

the case. I worry about you.

Constantly.

MH

 

 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:25am 31-Jan-2010

Consider *becoming* involved with

him. I like him. Would be a good

influence on you.

MH

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:26am 31-Jan-2010

Bugger off!

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:27am 31-Jan-2010

Anyway, JW not interested.

SH

 

 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:29am 31-Jan-2010

Are you sure? For an ex-soldier

with trust issues, he’s very loyal,

very quickly. & he lets you get

very close. He barely allowed me

to approach him when I met him.

MH

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:30am 31-Jan-2010

Kidnapped.

 

 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:32am 31-Jan-2010

He refused my offer without even

asking how much (have checked

& the man is in some financial

difficulty). Also told me to mind

my own business.

MH

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:33am 31-Jan-2010

He's right! You SHOULD mind your

own business!

SH

 

 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:35am 31-Jan-2010

You didn't answer my question.

He lets you farther inside his personal

space than anyone else. Don't tell me

you’ve not noticed.

MH

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:37am 31-Jan-2010

Repeat: JW not interested, and this

is none of yr business.

SH

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:38am 31-Jan-2010

Also, wouldn't be capable of

maintaining relationship.

High-functioning sociopath.

SH

 

 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:40am 31-Jan-2010

No, you're NOT, Sherlock. What

you are is arrogant & easily bored,

with minimal social skills. Looking

up the symptoms online & using

it as a reason to be rude does NOT

make you a sociopath, little brother.

MH

   
 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:47am 31-Jan-2010

Tell JW I wish him the best of luck.

Poor sod's going to need it.

MH

 

 **From:** S Holmes  
 **To:** M Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:48am 31-Jan-2010

Bugger off!

 

 **From:** M Holmes  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Received:** 2:50am 31-Jan-2010

And call Mummy. She worries about you.

MH

 

 

  
'Sherlock? It's 3am, who the hell are you texting?'

Sherlock glances over at John, sleep-rumpled in the black T-shirt and jogging bottoms he wears to bed. He limps into the sitting room and sits down in the chair that is starting to become his. He's moving awkwardly, Sherlock notes, holding his leg stiffly. Unsurprising – psychosomatic injuries don't disappear just because it’s been proved that it’s all in your head.

'My arch-enemy,' he replies, dismissively. 'Who else?'

'I see,' sighs John, tiredly. 'Tell him I said hi.'

Sherlock is about to retort with something suitably scathing, but John's hollow attempt at humour stops him. He looks at him, really looks, for the first time since John entered the room. Awake at 3am – unusual (although too early in the acquaintance to know his regular sleeping habits). Hasn't been to the loo or to get a glass of water, but prefers to sit in the front room having a decidedly-less-than-scintillating conversation with his flatmate – probable nightmare. Tense shoulders, limp more pronounced than usual, visible tremor in left hand – _bad_ nightmare. Most likely brought on by the shooting last night.

On impulse, Sherlock springs to his feet. 'Would you like a cup of tea? If we're going to be awake then we might as well be _really_ awake. And I need to talk to you about some nutter who's sending me coded messages. They're ridiculously easy to decipher - it's enough to make one despair of the intelligence of criminals these days.'

John's tired face brightens in a smile. 'Cup of tea would be lovely.'

'Good. And here.' Abruptly, Sherlock drops a blanket in John's lap on his way to the kitchen. 'It's the middle of winter. You'll be completely useless to me if you come down with a cold.'

While Sherlock potters about in the kitchen, discreetly tipping a mug full of hydrochloric acid down the sink and rinsing it well, he watches the back of John's head as he rubs his face with his hands, presumably trying to banish whatever demons have been ranged around his bed tonight.

_Consider becoming involved with him. He'd be a good influence on you._

Well. It'll be a cold day in hell before he follows his brother's advice on _anything_ , much less relationships. Not that he _wants_ a relationship with John, of course, as John is straight (probably), and doubtless the twin facts of a being doctor _and_ injured in action are going to make him popular with the ladies.

_But he lets you get close to  him. And he shot a man who was threatening you._

Sherlock takes the tea into the sitting room, and even remembers at the last minute to give John the mug that hasn't just had corrosive acid rinsed out of it.

\--End--


End file.
